The Light
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Me había muerto, perfecto, hasta ahí todo normal, debería estar en el cielo o en algún sitio por el estilo, ¡Pero, no!, Había aparecido en la habitación de un bastardo al cual le habían hecho un trasplante de corazón... ¡Qué resultó ser el mío!, Si antes tenía mis dudas ahora lo tengo claro, a Dios le caigo mal, fijo. ONESHOT


**Hola :D**

**Aquí les dejo una historia que escribí en uno de esos escasos y tan preciados momentos de imaginación.**

**Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Está narrada por Lovi así que no hace falta que os avise que está lleno de palabras poco finas, avisados estáis :P**

* * *

><p><em>Me había muerto, perfecto, hasta ahí todo normal, debería estar en el cielo o algo por el estilo, ¡Pero, no!, Había aparecido en la habitación de un bastardo al cual le habían hecho un trasplante de corazón... ¡Qué resultó ser el mío! Si antes tenía mis dudas ahora lo tengo claro, a Dios le caigo mal, fijo. ONESHOT<em>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, lo supe de inmediato por el monitor que describía las constantes de un imbécil que no conocía. No entendía nada, había muerto, de eso estaba seguro. Intenté llamar la atención de un segundo idiota afeminado que se mantenía al lado del primero. Pero poco tardé en darme cuenta que no podía verme, intenté tocarle para avisarle de mi presencia pero le atravesé y ahí me di cuenta que tampoco me podían tocar, intenté salir de la habitación pero no pude algo tiró de mi hacia a dentro, perfecto, me había muerto, era invisible y no podía salir de una maldita habitación de hospital, en la Iglesia pintaban mucho mejor eso de morirte, irte al cielo y vivir sin preocupaciones.<p>

-¿Antonio?- Oí la voz del afeminado que se había levantando de inmediato al observar como aquel tío empezaba a despertar, observé al supuesto Antonio, tenía peor cara que un muerto. -Dios que humor más negro tengo-, pero era verdad a saber que le había pasado para parecer un colador con tanta vía puesta en el cuerpo además de la mascarilla de oxigeno que tapaba parte de su cara, aquello le hacía un favor, porque con aquella cara...

-Fran...- Le susurró al rubio, pude observar como las constantes aumentaban de ritmo con aquel cansino _''bip ,bip, bip''_, si me iba a aquedar ahí para toda la eternidad prefería volver a la vida.

-¡Ha sido un éxito Antonio!, ¡El trasplante de corazón ha sido un éxito! - Pude observar como salían las lágrimas a borbotones de sus ojos, se había emocionado de mala manera, pero entonces hubo algo que hizoclick en mi cabeza, no podía ser, debían estar de broma, debía haber alguna cámara oculta o algo, miré con desesperación por toda la habitación dándome cuenta que no, que no había ninguna cámara, iba a matar a mi hermano, aún no sabía cómo pero lo iba a hacer, iba a venirse conmigo si aquello que había pensado era verdad.

De repente entró el médico, gordo como una ballena, podría jurar que si la puerta llegase a ser un poco más estrecha no hubiese entrado o se hubiese quedado atascado en ella y fijo que este es de los que te dicen que debes comer sano, seguro.

Empezó a revisar al moreno diciéndole que había sido muy fuerte, que había sido muy valiente con su decisión... _bla, bla, bla_, vamos esas mierdas que se dicen para intentar animarte y que no te mueras del dolor.

- Tuviste suerte Antonio, tuviste mucha suerte- Sí, Antonio has tenido suerte de que este balleno no te elija como plato para su menú de esta noche- Me empecé a reír yo solo de mis propias palabras o salía pronto de ahí dentro o iba convertirme en el hijo de puta más grande de la historia, bueno eso último no sonaba mal.

- Nos llegó un donante compatible contigo, no tuviste ningún indicio de rechazo durante la operación, salió redonda- Tu sí que vas a salir rodando un día de estos cuando engordes más.

-¿Se sabe quien fue?- Preguntó el afeminado, podía jurar que llevaba la manicura hecha.

- Francis sabes que eso no te lo puedo decir- Así que esos dos se conocen, ten cuidado piolín que este cualquier día te come.

- Oh vamos, esto se queda en familia-¡Toma!, viva el enchufe.

-Francis...- Aquellos ojos pequeñitos debido a la grasa que se acumulaba también en su cara miraban a piolín dubitativos, lo iba a decir estaba claro.- Habrás visto las noticias se trata de Lovino Vargas, el actor- Vale, mierda... ¿¡QUÉ?!, ¿Por qué tenía aquel imbécil postrado en la cama mi corazón?, definitivamente si que iba a hacerle una visita a mi hermano, ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre dar mis órganos!?.

-¡Devuélvemelo! Déjalo donde estaba...-Grité mientras intentaba zarandear al español que ni se inmutó, normal si era como un holograma, pero entonces me di cuenta, ¿Y donde lo iba a dejar? ,¿En la morgue?, Oh, espera a estas alturas lo más seguro es que ya me hayan enterrado o, ¿Me habrá quemado el imbécil de mi hermano?, Para tirarme vete tú a saber, capaz de tirar mis cenizas en Alemania o algo así.

- ¿Quién eres?- Me quedé estático por unos momentos, aquellos ojos verdes me estaban mirando, ¡Me estaban mirando fijamente!, oh, dios, podía verme.

- ¿Me ves?- Aquello era bueno al menos me entretendría con alguien hasta que llegase aquella luz que decían que veías para irte a otro mundo, espero que mejor que este.

- ¿Antonio?, ¿Qué ves?- Pude ver como gordinflón, -sí, le puse un mote cariñoso-, le examinaba.

- ¿Quién eres?- Volvió a murmurar con aquella voz de ultratumba debido a la máscara que llevaba, gordinflón le observó preocupado mientras miraba la dosis de medicina que tenía el moreno en sangre.

- Efectos secundarios de la morfina- Le explicó a piolín que le miraba preocupado- ¿Pero qué dice este de efecto secundario?, ¡No soy ningún efecto y menos secundario!, en todo caso principal.

- Si todo va bien, que creo que sí, en dos semanas podremos darle el alta- Gordi parecía optimista, pero yo tenía unas ganas de tirarme por la ventana a ver si me volvía a morir y aparecía en otro lugar increíbles. Más de dos semanas metido en aquella habitación, que horror.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana donde Antonio, ahora bautizado como bastardo, me había robado el corazón - Vale eso ha sonado muy romántico-, pues no, había robado mi sangriento corazón de mi cuerpo sin vida en la morgue, así mejor-<p>

Descubrí que debido a un defecto congénito en su corazón este no latía lo suficiente y la única forma de vivir unos cuantos años más era el trasplante. Me llamaron la atención sus dos amigos, -Como para no hacerlo-, piolín resultó ser aun más afeminado de lo que creía, siempre llevaba un tapaojeras encima para retocarse el maquillaje y cosas peores que no te las cuento para no traumatizarte. Pero si alguien llamaba la atención era copito, el amigo paliducho del bastardo, -Bueno en realidad era albino pero no nos desviemos del tema-, el cual era rarito con avaricia, siempre traía escondido un pollo amarillo que se ponía a dar por saco, es decir, ''a cantar para animar a Antonio'' o eso creía él, porque cantar, lo que dice cantar no, era más como agonizar.

-Lovi, ¿En qué piensas?- Me preguntó el bastardo cuando nos quedamos solos, siempre era así, me ignoraba cuando estaba con alguien, cosa normal cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto, no quería terminar en el pabellón de los idos.

- En el momento en que te diste cuenta que no estaba vivo- Dije mientras me reía con mala fe, -Aquel momento había sido muy top-, recordé como había empezado a gritar fuera de sí cuando fui cara a él, le atravesé el corazón y le dije con voz de ultratumba ''lo quiero de vuelta'', que broma más divertida, bueno, broma, broma lo que dice broma no eh, que demonios, ¡Quería mi corazón!

- Tu siempre con tu humor tan personal- Aquel bastardo al fin y al cabo no resultó ser tan malo, había asumido con rapidez que estaba muerto y que solo él me podía ver, supongo que aquel rosario que traía en su cuello facilitó la predisposición a creer en cosas fantásticas.

- Cuando me recupere iremos a ver a Conchi- Me quedé mirándole con una ceja levantada, ni idea de quién era esa.

- Conchi, ¡Conchita!, mi tía gitana-¡Ajá!, lo de robar le venía de familia, este no se conformaba con robar cobre que se paso al mercado negro de órganos.

- Oye no me mires así, que somos buena gente-Crucé mis brazos en posición de defensa no quería ir a ver a una vieja para vete tú a saber que.

- Mira, Conchi sabe de esto del más allá a mi me lee las cartas, así que a lo mejor te puede ayudar a que encuentres la luz y puedas marcharte- Increíble, me comparaba tirar cuatro cartas mal puestas con ver muertos.

- Seguro que una estafadora- Tras aquello Antonio me miró enfadado.

-¡Mi familia no tima a nadie!- Me encantaba sacarle de sus casillas, era tan divertido.

- Venga, sí, lo que tu digas, iremos- Le contesté de mala gana para que dejase de explicar lo buena gente que eran.

- Sí es capaz de ver algo me dirás como moriste- Su mirada me estaba retando y como no, caí en redondo.

- Y si no me ve, ¡Vas a tener que salir en pelotas por la calle! - Me empecé a reír solo de imaginarme la vergüenza que pasaría.

- ¡¿Lovi me quieres ver desnudo?!- Pude ver su cara de sorpresa, ojos abiertos de par en par y boca abierta, dios, pude notar como las mejillas se me sonrojaban, ni muerto podía dejar de hacer el ridículo.

- ¡NO!, ¿Pero qué dices pervertido?- Grité presa de los nervios, lo había entendido completamente mal.

- ¡Pervertido tu, que me quieres ver el pajarito!- Os juro que si no fuese transparente ya le habría estampado el sillón en la cabeza

- ¡Yo no te quiero ver nada!- No sabía dónde meterme.

- Aish Lovi, no te preocupes, lo entiendo, a la gente le suelo parecer atractivo- Se rió, el muy imbécil empezó a reírse.

-¿Pero qué dices creído?- A ver, la verdad que el chico feo no era, nada feo, pero de ahí a creerse míster universo había un gran paso.

- Buenas noches Lovi, espero que no me violes esta noche- Tras decir aquellas palabras se quedó dormido de inmediato, lo de aquel chico era brutal, era como si tuviese un botón de off que al pulsarlo se durmiera.

- ¡Ya te gustaría a ti que yo te violase!- Puedo jurar que le oí reírse por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya las dos semanas y mi principal sospecha se hizo realidad, cuando Antonio se marchó de la habitación yo me fui con él.<p>

- ¡Bienvenido a mi casa!- Me giré a cotillearle el piso, era pequeñito como un loft, no era la gran cosa pero era realmente acogedor.

- No está mal- Pude ver su sonrisa orgullosa tras aquellas palabras.

- Se que te encanta Lovi- Ahí estaba otra vez aquella palabra, ''Lovi'', que cursi sonaba, la odiaba.

- Lovino, me llamo Lovino- Me ignoró por completo y empezó a cocinar mientras cantaba a todo trapo en algún idioma inentendible.

- ¡ I wachu brek friii ! - Tras aquello no supe si reír o llorar, había oído que los españoles eran malos con el inglés pero a tal nivel no lo esperaba.

- ¡ I want to break free! - Le grité pronunciando a la perfección aquellas palabras, mi tiempo en América había servido para algo.

-Oh, Lovi a ti también te gusta, ¡Vamos a cantarla juntos!- Lo de este tío era brutal había llegado un momento que no sabía si no pillaba las indirectas de verdad o lo hacía para reírse un rato de mi.

- ¡ God knows, God knows I want to break free! - Vale, no sé cómo ni porqué habíamos terminado cantando los dos a todo trapo aquella canción mientras el moreno sujetaba una escoba que hacía de micrófono, guitarra y batería todo al mismo tiempo, nuestras risas se oyeron por toda la finca, bueno la de Antonio que ahora pensarían que reía solo y estaba loco.

- Jo, qué pena Lovi que no estés vivo, estoy seguro que le caerías muy bien a mis amigos- Pude ver por primera vez en su radiante rostro una muestra de tristeza y no supe porque en ese instante me hubiese gustado estar vivo junto a él.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me gustaría caerles bien a tus amigos?- Mentí, la verdad es que caerle bien a una persona era prácticamente imposible y a aquel español no solo lo había hecho si no que además me decía que a sus amigos también, tener un grupo de amigos sonaba tan bien, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>Pasaron bastantes días hasta que salimos de casa debido al reposo que le había recomendado el médico, aunque reposo hizo poco siempre arriba y abajo de la casa, gritando y bailando, los vecinos estarían de él hasta los mismísimos.<p>

- Lovi hoy vas a ver como trabajo, ¿A qué crees que me dedico?- Ya me había acostumbrado al apodo que me había puesto, en fin, por más que le dijera que no me gustaba me ignoraba y continuaba a lo suyo.

- Basurero- Me reí, me reí mucho al ver como fruncía la cara tras aquel ataque, en todo el tiempo que había estado con él nunca me quiso decir su oficio, así que muy bueno no podía ser.

- No- Le miré y intenté acertarlo.

- Prostituto- Dios, si no estuviese muerto mi risa se oiría por toda la calle.

-¡Lovino!- Se había enfadado, cuando decía mi nombre completo es cuando ya estaba de mí hasta arriba.

- Bueno, pues... ¡Camello!- Iba a volver a morirme tras aquel ataque de risa.

- ¡Qué te den!- Pude ver como cruzaba sus brazos y apresuraba el paso intentado dejarme atrás.

- Oh, venga, si estoy de broma seguro que eres modelo o algo así...- Aquel intento de disculpa hubiese funcionado si no se hubiese notado a leguas la ironía de mis palabras y aquella estridente risa final.

Pero a cuadros me quede cuando entramos a un lujoso edificio en pleno centro de la ciudad, saludó al montón de secretarías que habían en la planta baja y subió hasta la última, un estudio con un ventanal enorme en el cual se podía ver toda la ciudad. Pero aquello no fue lo que más me llamó la atención si no el montón de cuadros colgados por la habitación y la multitud de pinturas esparcidas por toda la sala.

-Soy pintor y con cierta fama por cierto- Pude notar el orgullo en sus palabras cuando me quedé sin palabras al ver el extremo detalle de sus cuadros hiperrealistas, pero más aun cuando observé la firma del cuadro, dios mío, yo tenía un cuadro suyo colgado en mi casa.

- Y bastante caro- Aquel cuadro de mi casa me había costado un ojo de la cara en una subasta, pero no podía dejar que otra persona que no fuese yo se llevase aquella panorámica de la ciudad de Roma.

- La mitad del precio del cuadro es para causas benéficas- Se quedó mirándome extrañado- ¡¿Cómo sabes tú el precio de mis cuadros?!- Mierda, la había cagado, lo último que quería es que supiese quien era, llevaba todo aquel mes intentado saberlo, le había preguntado a gordi y piolín pero ambos se negaron a decírselo diciéndole que debía disfrutar su vida y no pensar de quien era aquel corazón, en ese momento me empezaron a caer mejor.

- No lo sé, lo he dicho porque con este estudio muy baratos no iban a ser- Parecía creíble pero la mirada avispada de Antonio me decía que no se lo creía y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que si que pillaba todo lo que le decía solo que prefería hacerse el tonto.

- Bueno, da igual, hacía tiempo que no tenía inspiración pero ahora tengo algo grande en mente- Levanté una ceja, a saber que dibujaría.

- ¡ A tí, Lovi! Voy a dibujarte a tí- Me quedé estático, ni en broma.

- ¡No, ni te se ocurra!- Si exponía un cuadro mío se iba a liar y gorda, estaba seguro que mi cara había aparecido en todas las televisiones solo que por suerte al español no le gustaba, decía que absorbía su imaginación y por no gustarle ni televisor tenía. -¿Quién no tenia uno en estos días?-

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso- Sonrío, me ignoró y empezó a mezclar colores, lo quería matar.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios días donde vi el día a día del español, era una vida alegre y sin ataduras, haciendo lo que le gustaba y rodeado de gente que siempre le sonreían de buena gana, que envidia.<p>

- ¡Vamos Lovi! - Dijo mientras se subía a su Smart, nunca había subido a uno de esos pequeñitos coches que parecían de juguete, eran graciosos y más este que era descapotable.

- Vas a perder tu apuesta- Estaba seguro que su tía Concha era una farsante.

- Ya te digo yo que no, Conchi es la ama en esto- Aquella sonrisa confiada solo hizo que aumentar mis ganas de cagarle la cara con aquello, me moría por decirle ''te lo dije''.

Al llegar al destino me quedé aun más estupefacto que al conocer el estudio del moreno, la tal Concha vivía en un ático con piscina a las afueras de la ciudad en plena urbanización.

- Tu tía se ha forrado con eso de las cartitas- Si lo llego a saber en vida voy al chino me compro un pañuelo, me lo ato a la cabeza, compró cuatro velas y me pongo yo también a leerlas.

- ¿Pero qué dices?, mi tía trabaja de directora ejecutiva en un banco, lo de las cartas es un secreto de la familia, más como una ayuda cuando lo necesitamos, ya sabes tiene eso de la visión- Me quedé pasmadísimo, ¿Qué hacia una gitana en un banco? Era como dar la llave para que te robasen, reconozco que tengo un trauma con ellos, en el instituto me robaban el bocata.

Al entrar a la casa vimos a la tal Concha, era como una versión femenina de Antonio, estaba buena, lo reconocía. -¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?-

- ¡Toni!- Al verle se echó encima de él a abrazarle, mira porque sabía que eran familia que si no pienso que en cualquier momento lo viola.

- Desde la operación siento como una presencia- Me reí al oír el discurso de Antonio de como ''notaba algo extraño'', decir que hablaba con muertos era demasiado hardcore.

- La verdad que yo también pudo notarla-¡Si venga y que más!

Se levantó y empezó a encender velas negras de estas que dan mal rollo y tras lo cual sacó de los cajones un tablero de la ouija.

- Antonio pon la mano en el vaso- Aquello era surrealista, ver a aquellos dos poner la mano encima de un vaso esperando a que les contestase, -¡Pero si no podía mover nada, era transparente!-

Empezó a recitar algunas palabras extrañas que no conocía, pero cuando terminó dehacerlo noté como mi cabeza dolía, dolía como si fuese a explotar.

- ¿Estas con nosotros?- Oí aquella voz amplificada en mi cabeza, iba a perforar mis tímpanos, dolía, dolía mucho.

- ¿Estas con nosotros?- Otra vez aquella palabras, iba a explotar, me iba a explotar la puta cabeza.

-¡Sí, joder, cállate!- Le grité mientras me sujetaba la cabeza, pude notar como la luz de la habitación se pagaba y se encendía, al igual que varios objetos caían al suelo.

- ¿Estás con nosotros?- No podía más con aquello.

- ¡CÁLLATE!- La luz explotó ante la mirada asustada de Antonio, los cristales de alrededor explotaron también, debía contestar, debía mover aquel maldito vaso.

- Si- Marqué, tras aquello el dolor de mi cabeza se suavizó.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Tras aquello el dolor volvió a mi cabeza.

-Lovino- Le marqué haciendo que desaparecieran los pinchazos, entendí la mecánica de aquella mujer, me obligaba a contestarle, si no lo hacía el dolor volvía.

- ¿Por qué estás con nosotros?- Buena pregunta, pensé.

- Ni puta idea- Tras aquello la cara de la mujer era un poema y Antonio me miraba con reproche.

- ¿ No puedes irte?- Claro que no inútil, si pudiera ya no estaría aquí.

- No, voy donde Antonio- Pude ver la cara de preocupación de la mujer, aquello no le había gustado en absoluto.

-¿Le odias?- Me quedé estupefacto con aquella pregunta, teníamos nuestros roces, pero por supuesto que no le odiaba, incluso me caía bastante bien.

-No- Tras aquello el semblante de la mujer se relajó, empezó a recitar otra vez aquellas palabras extrañas y cuando terminó la pesadez de mi cabeza se fue.

- Antonio tienes un alma en pena pegada a ti- Alma en pena, joder, me habían dicho que daba pena.

-Debemos ayudarle a seguir su camino, debe irse- Y encima me echaba, definitivamente muy bien no le caía.

- ¿Irse, dónde?- Sonó preocupado, sonó preocupado por mí, aquello sin saber porque me había gustado.

- A su mundo, Antonio, al mundo de los muertos- Aquello me había dado un mal rollo bestial, con esa presentación muchas ganas de irse, no eh.

- ¿ Y si no se marcha? -Otra vez aquella preocupada voz.

- Debe irse Antonio o si nos te llevará con él- Me quedé estático, en ningún momento tenía pensado matar a Antonio, ¡Por el amor de Dios!

- Está utilizando tu energía vital Antonio, con esa energía él es capaz de comunicarse contigo, llegará un momento donde incluso será capaz de mover cosas sin mi ayuda, ¿No te encuentras cansado Toni?- Pude ver la cara de circunstancias del moreno, aquello no podía ser verdad.

- Un poco- Joder, aquello me había dolido, no quería ser ningún parásito.

- Eso irá a más Toni, habrá un día donde te levantarás y todo será gris, nada te motivará a estar en este mundo y entonces ocurrirá la desgracia- Pude notar como todos los poros de la piel de Antonio se tensaban.

- ¡No me voy a suicidar!- Mierda, aquella conversación no me gustaba nada.

- Antonio dame unos días que prepare las cosas, debe irse lo más pronto- Me sentí mal con aquellas palabras, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, de verdad que no, joder, yo no era así por mucho en que se empeñara la gente.

- ¿Pero por qué está aquí?- De esa pregunta tenía mis hipótesis y ninguna me gustaba.

- Es el purgatorio Toni, debe encontrar la paz que no encontró en vida para poder irse- ¿El purgatorio?, ¿Era esto algún tipo de prueba?

- ¿Y por qué yo?- Buena pregunta, vete tú a saber que tenías que ver tu en mi vida.

- Eso no lo sé, pero Antonio brillas, tu energía interior es muy fuerte- Si, como un gusiluz, por el amor de dios que dice esta tía, me caía mal, me quería echar así por la cara.

- ¿Y si le ayudas tu qué ocurrirá? ,¿Encontrará la paz?- Toda aquella conversación me estaba sacando de quicio, no entendía nada de aquello.

- No lo sé Toni, yo solo haré que se vaya de tu lado- Noté como el alma se caía a mis pies, estar con Antonio no estaba mal, no quería estar solo, no quería quedarme solo para siempre.

- ¡Pero debemos ayudarlo a encontrar su camino!- Antonio estaba enfadado lo podía ver en sus ojos.

- ¡Antonio eres tu o él!- Sus miradas chocaron con fuerza, la atmósfera de la habitación era asfixiante y eso que estaba muerto.

-¡ Le voy a ayudar, voy a hacer que encuentre la luz!- Tras aquello se levantó, me miró y nos marchamos juntos de la habitación, ambos pudimos oír la últimas palabras de su tía antes de irnos.

- Antonio sabes que estaré aquí si cambias de opinión- Os juro que la quería matar, pero matar de verdad.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar al Smart, un silencio incomodo.

- Lovi, no te voy a dejar, ¿Vale?- Me miró con aquellas obres verdes llenas de confianza que me hacían pensar a mi también que aquello tenía solución.

- No quiero hacerte daño- Era verdad, no quería vivir a costa de él.

- ¡Soy fuerte, no te preocupes!- Aquella enorme sonrisa le hubiese alegrado el día hasta a la persona más triste del planeta, ranking del cual no estaría muy lejos de la primera posición.

* * *

><p>Los siguiente días continuaron con normalidad cosa que agradecí, tenía miedo que tras aquella conversación nuestra relación se helase pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, se afianzó.<p>

-Lovi, no te muevas- Estaba sentado en frente de él, me estaba usando para su cuadro el cual por nada del mundo me dejaba ver.

-Esto es muy aburrido- Se rió y continuó con su trabajo.

- Oye Lovi, sabes que si quieres hablar de algo, ya sabes...- Le estaba costando decir aquellas palabras, no sabía cómo abordar el tema- ¡ Ya sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites!- Otra vez me dedicaba aquella sonrisa despejando cualquier duda de que no lo dijese enserio.

- Me suicidé Antonio, me suicidé- Pude notar como su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo tras aquella confesión, tras la cual pude notar cómo me quitaba un peso de encima.

- ¿Por qué?- Sus ojos me miraron con lástima, su semblante era triste, aquello no se lo esperaba.

- Llega un momento donde todo te supera y no encuentras salida- Aparté la mirada, no podía soportar más aquellos ojos acuosos que tenía el español.

- ¡Siempre hay salida, incluso ahora hay salida!- Dejó sus pinturas y se acercó hacia mí ,colocó su mano en mi mejilla, debería haber sentido el calor de su cuerpo, pero estaba muerto, levanté la mirada y pude ver aquellos ojos compasivos mirándome, ahí supe que si aquella persona hubiese llegado a mi vida unos meses antes todo habría sido diferente, cerré los ojos notando como se escapaban las lágrimas, Antonio me miró y pasó su mano intentando borrarlas de mi cara y lo hizo, mis lagrimas le habían mojado la mano.

- Yo era actor, de esos que dicen que tienen una ''prometedora carrera''- Sonreí cínicamente, mi manager me odiaría, era su gallina de los huevos de oro-.

- Me forré, era asquerosamente rico, pero estaba vacío, extremadamente vacío solo tenía dinero, trabajo, presión social y cierta adicción al alcohol- Los de la prensa eran unos grandísimos hijos de perra, aún recuerdo cuando se enteraron de que era bisexual, poco les faltó para decir que también me gustaban los animales, la gente no miraba más allá de lo que decían los tabloides y mierdas parecidas, también se invitaron que me drogaba, montaba orgías, pertenecía a una secta satánica... y así cosas mucho peores, y aún se enfadaban cuando les mandaba a la mierda cuando me pedían una entrevista, no quería ni imaginar todas las hipótesis de mi muerte que se habrían inventado en esas semanas, seguro que todas menos la real, todas menos que cogí una pistola y jalé el gatillo.

- Lovi, me hubiese gustado ayudarte- Sus ojos me miraban, iba completamente enserio.

- Qué lástima no habernos conocido unos meses antes- Sonreí, una sonrisa triste, arrepentirse ahora ya no tenía sentido.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas y Antonio y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, cosa que si me hubiesen dicho al principio de todo esto me hubiese reído a carcajada limpia.<p>

- ¿Qué peli quieres ver?- Oí como me hablaba delante de la puerta del cine.

- No grites bastardo que la gente te está mirando raro- Aquello era de los problemas de estar muerto siempre veían a Antonio como un loco ido que hablaba solo.

-¡Dios mío, eres tú!- Señaló uno de los carteles y efectivamente era yo-Mierda, joder, ¿Por qué?, esa era la última película que rodé.-

- Ni te se ocurra- Le dije, pero el español ya se había ido corriendo a por la entrada y las palomitas, yo entraba gratis, le salía barato invitarme.

- Aish Lovi voy a verte actuar- Sonó como una quinceañera hormonada, pero al girarme pude ver la cara horrorizada de unas chicas que cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon varios, pero varios sitios más allá. Tenía vergüenza ajena y eso que era invisible.

-Oh, Lovi, de villano estás muy sexy- Me giré, llevábamos más de una hora de película en la cual es español no había callado en ningún momento, pero aquella frase me descolocó por completo.

-¿Qué? No me mires así, ¡Es verdad!- Y no supe porque me sentí extremadamente orgulloso, incluso noté como mi ego se hacía enorme tras aquella frase, evidentemente no era la primera vez que me decían aquello, tenía que lidiar con las fans locas, pero que lo dijera él era completamente diferente. Me gustó y me gustó mucho.

-¡Cállate chiflado!- Me empecé a reír al ver la cara de circunstancias de Antonio cuando la fila de atrás le mando callar.

-_Pues eso, que sales muy guapo voy a tener que descargarme todas tus películas_- Me dijo por fin en un susurro.

- ¡Ni te se ocurra!- Aquello no lo iba a permitir, nunca, nunca dejaría que viese aquella ridícula comedia romántica donde me enamoraba de la tía popular y rematadamente tonta del instituto. Pero como no, sonrió, me ignoró e hizo lo que le dio la gana. Imbécil.

* * *

><p>- ¡Venga Lovi, por qué no?- A cuadros, a cuadros me quedé con aquella proposición.<p>

- ¿Por qué estoy muerto?- Dudó pero evidentemente no se dio por vencido.

-Ahora ya puedes mover cosas, coges un bolígrafo y escribes- Definitivamente estaba como una puta cabra.

-¡¿Cómo me vas a presentar a tus amigos?! ,¡Les va a dar un chungo!- Vale que durante esos meses había obtenido la habilidad de mover cosas ligeras pero de ahí a comunicarme había un trecho, además siempre que lo hacía por mucho que sonriera el bastardo terminaba hecho polvo, a ver, no es que me importase mucho lo que ocurriese con él... ¡Bueno, vale, sí, no quería que le ocurriese nada malo! ¿Contentos?, era imbécil pero le había cogido cariño.

-¡Ya están aquí- Increíble, acababan de llamar al timbre.

- Os quiero contar una cosa, sé que estos días he estado raro pero... ¡Puedo hablar con los muertos!- ¡Zasca!, Lo había dicho con una sonrisa y todo, a piolín casi se le salen los ojos de la cara de la impresión y el paliducho escupió toda su cerveza debido a que casi se atragantó con ella.

- ¿Te drogas?- Le preguntó el rubio que no cabía en sí del asombro, normal.

- Esa hierba debe de ser de la buena, eh- Se rió el albino mientras intentaba reponerse de aquel susto.

- ¿Y se puede saber con quién te comunicas?- Piolín le miraba con una ceja levantada, definitivamente creía que su amigo estaba loco y la verdad que muy cuerdo no estaba.

- ¡ Con el donante de mi corazón, Lovino Vargas!- ¡Hala!, ya la había soltado.

- Tío, enserio deja las drogas- Aquella mirada rojiza le examinaba en busca de algo que le confirmase que iba colocado.

- Creo que deberías ir al médico a que te regulen los inmunodepresores- Está vez era el rubio el que le examinaba.

-¡ Joder, no estoy loco!- Se marchó enfadado hacía el escritorio cogió un folio y un bolígrafo, volvió ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos y me miró.

-No- Me volvió a mirar con aquella cara de pena, no lo iba a hacer, no iba a caer en aquella mirada de lástima.

- Venga Lovi, no seas así por fi- Dios, ¿Por qué a mí?, cogí el maldito bolígrafo, ahora había un boli volando por la habitación, puedo jurar que a aquellos dos se les cayó el alma a los pies y disfruté con aquello, lo admito, me apoyé en la mesa y escribí, cuando terminé Antonio la cogió de inmediato emocionado.

- ¡Veis como no estoy loco!, Lovi nos ha dicho'' Estáis muertos...''.- Silencio-¡LOVINO!- Me partí, me partí muchísimo ante el grito del afeminado y la cara de terror del albino.

-¡Nos va a matar Antonio, nos va a matar!- Gritó acojonado el rubio, ahora sí que se creían lo que decía Antonio, eso les pasaba por decirle que estaba loco, a la próxima que vuelvan.

-¡Qué va, si Lovi es un amor, está bromeando!, ¿A qué si?- Me miró, pude ver como un aura furibunda le inundaba, daba miedo, mucho miedo, nunca le había visto así. Nunca. Iba a volver a morir.

- Ja ja ja, claro... estoy de broma...- Os juró que Antonio daba muchísimo miedo y aquellos idiotas se acojonaban de mí..., no tenían ni puta idea de a quien tenían por amigo, total que cogí otra vez el bolígrafo ante los gritos de niña de sus amigos y escribí algo más decente.

- Hola soy Lovino Vargas, encantado de conoceros- Aún no terminó de leer aquello y sus amigos ya habían salido por patas de la casa a gritos.

- ¡Pero donde vais si aún no hemos cenado!- Les gritó mientras corría detrás de ellos por las escalera, que espectáculo.

-¡No tenemos hambre!- Usain Bolt era un señor con andador al lado de esos dos, cabe decir que tardaron varias semanas en asimilarlo y volver a hablarle.

* * *

><p>-¿Lovi tienes un hermano?- Mierda.<p>

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- Me giré y vi como el moreno se acomodaba del sofá.

-¡ Y no me lo has dicho en todo este tiempo!- Evidente que no.

- No salió el tema ¿Cómo te has enterado?- Y ya me encargue yo de que no saliese.

-Por Gilbert, su hermano es la pareja del tuyo- A cuadros me quedé, el paliducho era el hermano del macho patatas, joder, que pequeño era el mundo.

- ¿El albino está en algún grupo de música satánica?- Recordé que el alemán era el vocalista de uno de esos grupos donde invocaban a Satán a base de gritos, si aquello era verdad su hermano debía estarlo.

-¡Sí! Es el guitarrista, pero no son satánicos- No ni hostias, aquellas canciones plagadas de gritos al amor seguro que no estaban haciendo alusión y además en alemán, que idioma más feo.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con él?, estará triste- Joder, eso ya lo sabía, pero no quería..., había sido extremadamente egoísta con mi decisión y le había hecho daño, mucho daño, no sabía cómo dar la cara sin que se me cayese de vergüenza.

- No sé...- Vacilé en mi respuesta y Antonio se paró a mi lado, pude notar ligeramente su temperatura, aquello no iba bien estaba pasando exactamente lo que su tía dijo, en aquellos meses a su lado había empezado a tener ciertos contactos con el mundo a costa del español.

- No te preocupes, estaré a tu lado- No hizo falta que hablase para que entendiese lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>A los pocos días mi hermano había aparecido en el apartamento del español junto con el macho patatas.<p>

-¿Puedo oírlo?- Estaba llorando, mi hermano estaba llorando a lágrima viva y solo con verlo mi alma cayó a mis pies.

- Por supuesto- Antonio cogió su mano y la puso en su pecho donde residía mi corazón, solo con aquello mi hermano se derrumbo por completo.

-Lo siento, Lovi, lo siento, ¡Lo siento mucho!-Joder, yo y me hermano no teníamos la mejor relación del mundo pero nos queríamos, nos queríamos mucho y verle así hizo que las lágrimas saliesen como borbotones de mis ojos, no era su culpa, por supuesto que no, la culpa fue toda mía por ser tan imbécil.

Antonio había dejado instantes antes la libreta con el bolígrafo en la mesa para cuando estuviera preparado, definitivamente lo estaba, debía disculparme.

''Lo siento'' escribí entre lagrimas, las cuales impactaban con fuerza sobre el papel dejando su marca en él, ''lo siento'' volví a escribir con fuerza, joder, no veía nada, mis lagrimas caían con demasiada fuerza.

-¡¿LOVI?!- Gritó entre sollozos intentando verme donde solo podía ver un bolígrafo en el aire, se paró al lado de la libreta, justo a mi lado llorando mientras leía el mensaje.

-¡Lo siento Lovino debería haber hecho algo! ¡Lo siento!- No podía verme, pero sabía dónde estaba porque me estaba penetrando con aquellos ojos rojizos a causa de las lagrimas.

- No es tu culpa, Feli-Antonio hizo de interlocutor entre nosotros dos al cual aquella escena también le había calado fondo en el corazón porque se podían ver las lagrimas cruzándole la cara.

- Te quiero hermanito, perdóname.- Le abracé intentando transmitirle todo lo que quería decirle, no quería verle llorar así.

-¡Te he oído, Lovi te he oído!, ¡Te quiero mucho!- Me giré a ver la cara de asombro del español, era verdad mi voz se había oído, instantáneamente el cuerpo del español se había vuelto pálido, una bajada de tensión me dijo, mintió. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

><p>Varias semanas después me di cuenta del abuso que le estaba produciendo al cuerpo de Antonio.<p>

-¿Estás bien?- Se había dejado el plato entero de tortilla y aquello nunca había ocurrido.

- Sí, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre- Me sonrió con aquella maldita sonrisa de todo va bien, ¡Nada iba bien!, podía ver como el español había perdido peso y su tez morena ahora era blanquecina.

-Antonio...- Intenté hablar pero me cortó de inmediato.

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡¿Vale?!- Pude notar cierta preocupación en aquella palabras, no estaba bien, maldita sea, nada bien y escasos minutos después por desgracia tuve razón.

-¡ANTONIO!- Le estaba dando un ataque al corazón, lo supe de inmediato al ver cómo caía al suelo y se apretaba con fuerza aquella zona, pero cuando empezó a temblar el pánico me invadió, estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada por ayudarle, la impotencia era horrible pero no me iba a dar por vencido, corrí hacia el teléfono, me concentré y marqué el número de emergencias.

-¡AH!- Le oí gritar cuando apreté aquellos números, tenía miedo de que lo que estuviera haciendo fuese contraproducente sabía de sobra que cuando yo contactaba con el mundo exterior el sufría las consecuencias.

- ¡Ambulancia, ataque al corazón, calle 312!- Quise gritar pero mi voz solo fue un ligero susurro.

- Lovino- Me susurró, corrí a su lado con desesperación, aquello no podía estar pasando.

- ¡Antonio no hables, respira!- Le grité presa del pánico pero me ignoró.

- Me estoy muriendo- Me sonrió, aquel bastardo me sonrió.

-¡Cállate, van a venir y te van a curar!- Su mano temblorosa se colocó en mi cara limpiando las lágrimas que sin pudor habían empezado a caer.

- Quiero estar contigo- Me mostró su sonrisa, no, joder, el pertenecía a aquel mundo y no al mío, sin mi llegada el estaría felizmente vivo, por mi culpa se estaba muriendo.

La ambulancia llegó de inmediato, pero mi cuerpo se heló al observar como el español dejó de temblar quedando inmóvil, aquello no podía ocurrir, simplemente no podía.

-¡Electroshock a trescientos!- Miré como colocaban aquellas palas en el cuerpo del español.

-Por favor Antonio, por favor no te rindas- Le cogí con fuerza la mano, la pude notar, aquello no iba bien, no debería notar nada.

-¡Electroshock!-Otra vez aquellas palas sobre su abdomen, no respondía, el cuerpo de Antonio estaba inmóvil y pude observar la cara de preocupación de los médicos de la ambulancia.

-¡Otra vez!-Joder, aquello no iba bien, por favor Antonio, por favor.

- Te quiero Antonio, joder, ¡Te quiero!, no te vayas, debes vivir, ¡Por favor!- Aquello no podía estar pasando.

- Hora de la muerte las tres y tres- Me helé, os juro que nunca me había quedado tan helado como en aquel momento, aquello no podía ser cierto. No podía ser verdad debía haberme quedado dormido o algo, aquello era una maldita pesadilla. Pero no. No lo fue.

* * *

><p>Antonio había muerto, muerto de un ataque al corazón, según el doctor su cuerpo no reaccionó correctamente a los inmunodepresores y rechazó el corazón, pero aquello era mentira yo le había matado. Yo le asesiné.<p>

Hacía dos días que Antonio había muerto, desde entonces podía moverme libremente por toda la ciudad además de poder conectar con el mundo vivo con relativa facilidad, pero aquello no significaba nada sin el español, le echaba de menos, le echaba muchísimo de menos.-¿Y sabéis lo peor?- Nunca llegué a decirle que le quería.

Mis ojos se habían secado de tanto llorar por eso no cayó ninguna lágrima en su funeral el cual estuvo a rebosar de gente, Antonio siempre había sido una persona social, muchísima gente le quería y aquello se observaba en el ambiente.

Francis y Gilbert dieron un emotivo discurso entre lágrimas, uno realmente bonito, joder, quería desaparecer, desaparecer de verdad, convertirme en nada, quería que todo aquel dolor desapareciera, pero debía pagar por lo que había hecho.

Cuando empezaron a cubrir el ataúd de arena supe que no me había secado del todo porque caí de rodillas delante de su tumba, era horrible aquel sentimiento de culpa, había matado a la única persona a la cual había llegado a querer de verdad.

La gente empezó a irse pero yo me quedé ahí estático, no me iba a ir nunca, ahí abajo estaba el español y yo debía estar a su lado como había ocurrido durante todos estos meses.

- Te quiero bastardo- Dije en un triste susurro, pero entonces noté como una mano se colocaba en mi hombro.

- Te quiero Lovi- Me giré y le vi ,era él, había vuelto a por mí.

Me abalancé sobre él y sin dudar le besé entre lágrimas, pude notar su cuerpo por completo rodeándome, podía sentirle por completo, tantos meses deseándolo y por fin lo había obtenido, pero entonces caí en el precio de aquello.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Joder Antonio, lo siento, esto no debería haber ocurrido así!- La culpa me estaba matando, no era tan egoísta, el debería haber tenido una alegre vida con sus amigos, con su familia y con... con una persona viva.

- Lovi no es tu culpa- Me abrazó intentado tranquilizarme, había entrado en un ataque de ansiedad.

-¡Te he matado Antonio, te he matado!- Le abracé con fuerza hasta que mis manos dolieron.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!, mi cuerpo estaba hecho polvo, el trasplante tardó mucho en llegar y mi cuerpo no iba a soportar mucho tiempo la medicación, incluso estuvieron a punto de rechazarme el trasplante por miedo a esto que ha ocurrido- Intentó consolarme, sonaba bien pero no me lo creía.

-¡No me mientas!, ¡He sido yo! Debes odiarme. ¡Ódiame!- Grité entre sollozos aquello no debería haber sido así.

- Lovi eso es imposible porque no es tu culpa, ni la de nadie y estoy feliz Lovi, estoy realmente feliz de estar a tu lado- Me sonrió, se acercó y me hizo callar con un beso.

-Además, tú fuiste el que me trajo a la vida y tú serás el que me llevé al otro lado- Me dio la mano y me sonrió, aquella maldita sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que tanto me había dedicado aquellos meses y de la cual me enamoré.

- ¡Vamos!- Me volvió a sonreír pero no sabía a qué se refería.

- ¿A dónde?- No entendía nada.

-¡A la luz!, ¡Vamos!- La vi, vi aquella luz la cual debería a ver visto desde un principio y ahora con él por fin la estaba viendo, tiró de mi y corrimos hacia ella, sonreí cuando me empapé de aquella calor, por fin podía marcharme, marcharme con la persona que había puesto mi mundo del revés. La persona a la que quería. Irme con Antonio.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado la historia, si es así hacédmelo saber que me haría mucha ilusión *.*<strong>

**Estoy pensando en hacer la versión de Antonio de la historia, ¿Qué pensáis?**

**Nos leemos :)**


End file.
